Comment apprendre à Derek, à ne pas paraître comme un tueur en série?
by Troublant
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles court] Derek a toujours eu des problèmes... mais peut-être est-ce un lien avec son image de tueur en série? Quand Stiles se met à aider Derek ou plutôt comment se convertir en conseiller d'image made in Stiles...
1. Ne pas laisser la déco à Derek

**Comment apprendre à Derek à ne pas être un tueur en série?**

 **Je suis sûr que cela vous a aussi traversé l'esprit en regardant le début, saison 1 je crois?  
**

 **Bah voilà je l'ai fais et c'est de l'humour con. C'était écrit ce petit drabble à l'occasion d'un atelier.**

* * *

 **Règle n°1: Ne pas laisser Derek faire la déco**

-Faire une réunion de meute ici, c'est un manque de goût, commenta Stiles en arrivant.

Scott le regarda de travers. Surement qu'il avait l'impression que Derek et les autres allaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il se sentait mal d'investir les lieux.

-Ouah, on aurait dû mettre plus de bougie, cela aurait fait encore plus rituel satanique, même si là on se réunit après tout pour battre les créatures. Cela fait un peu se battre contre le diable de Beacon Hills non?

-Stiles!

-Et puis ces nappes-

-Stiles, soupira Scott.

-Non mais Scotty, regarde ces nappes rouges, ce bordeaux étrange, Derek devrait vraiment refaire la déco, je vais pas dire mais ça fait vraiment rituel satanique. Vraiment un Sourwolf. Il devrait pas s'étonner si on pense que c'est un tueur en série-

-On devrait pas s'étonner si quoi? tonna une voix grave.

Mais Stiles ignora cette interruption, plongé dans son monologue.

-Chut, tu entends pas le bourdonnement, c'est le diable qui arrive et donc il faut se taire, il ne faut pas parler tu sais comme le jeu du roi du silence et que celui qui parle, aura une tapette.

-Non, ce jeu-là c'est le jeu de la barbichette, répliqua Scott, un peu mal à l'aise en voyant l'arrivée des autres dont Stiles n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de le noter.

-Ah... s'interrompit Stiles pour le plus grand bonheur des présents, mais tu vois mon jeu, Scotty, c'est le roi de la barbichette, c'est un mélange et donc que celui qui parle, il aura une tapette, allez on fait le jeu, au bout de trois-

-Stiles! s'exclama Derek d'un ton exaspéré.

J'en étais sûr, songea Stiles lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur la seconde d'après alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une nouvelle fois.

Stiles soupira. Il allait décidément connaître tous les murs... Achetez un Stiles pour tester la solidité du mur!

-Si tu te la boucle pas maintenant, je te jure que tu ne mettras plus les pieds ici.

Et Stiles voulait encore plus se faire plaquer sur le mur, il fallait le croire parce qu'il claqua la joue de Derek. Étrangement, il regretta son manque de réflexion surtout en voyant l'expression orageuse de Derek où tout ce que put répondre Stiles était un pitoyable, riant à moitié, gêné:

-Euh... j'avais dit que le jeu commençait au bout de trois, hum tu as perdu?

Dire qu'il allait se retrouver encastrer dans le mur dans les prochaines secondes alors qu'il voulait juste conseiller à Derek de changer de décoration... Quelle vie de merde...

* * *

 **Oui c'était de l'humour con ;;;;;;;;;  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine.**


	2. Apprendre à Derek à saluer

**Note de l'autrice: Oui deux petits drabbles un peu humour con. Complètement. Sans prise de tête.**

 **Ecrit à l'occasion de la nuit du fof dont le but est d'écrire sur un thème en 1h max, ici c'était sur le thème de salut.  
**

* * *

 **Règle n°2: Apprendre à Derek à dire bonjour**

-Ouah, t'es tellement concentré à m'ignorer, sans même me dire bonjour mais je vois tes sourcils se froncer! Ne le nie pas je le vois! C'est vrai t'as pas besoin de parler parce qu'on dit que je parle pour deux mais même, ton visage est très parlant lui-même, c'est dingue, je pense que les psy auraient beaucoup de choses à dire sur-

-Euh... Stiles, l'interrompit Scott, hésitant en voyant les sourcils de Derek se froncer dangereusement.

-Je lui parlais seulement de la déco hier et Surwolf me plaque. Sans mauvais jeu de mot hein ou attend... je crois que je viens de dire une connerie, sans mauvais jeu de mot... donc c'est le premier sens mais quel est le premier sens? Parce que cela paraît de dire que Derek est en couple avec moi, ce qui est absurde. Je veux dire. Enfin, je ne l'imagines pas. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un supporte pas qu'on parle, je veux dire t'as quoi avec le silence? t'as quoi avec la politesse? Non pas que je suis à fond, dessus hein mais je ne pousse pas de grognement bizarre ni frappe une personne dès que je la vois. Je vais pas dire mais j'assume ce que j'ai dit. T'es un putain de psychopathe, ne t'étonnes pas si on pense que t'es un tueur en série...

Un regard noir lui vrilla le crâne.

-Ah tu vois que t'es un psychopathe! Je voulais simplement parler de ta manière de parler, enfin encore faut-il que tu me parles, parce que je n'entends pas beaucoup de parole... Ou peut-être mon épaule cognant contre un énième mur est... Hum... Ce sera pour plus tard. une autre leçon? D'abords je tiens à dire-

-Stiles, un grognement sourd lui répondit.

-Oh! Quel sublime effort. Tu y es presque, il manque juste le salut. Ptain tu me fais penser, tu sais à une pauvre âme en peine qui vient chercher son salut, c'est un compliment ce que je te dis vu que je te compare au messie. Bien qu'un grognement en guise d'accords au salut me parait faible, il suffirait de trouver n'importe quel chien, de le titiller...et paf

-Stiles, si tu ne te la ferme pas du tout de suite, tu ne reviendras plus mettre les pieds ici.

-le louuuuuup.

Le regard assassin que lui jeta Derek aurait pu faire trembler les morts. Mais il était pas mort... Donc tout allait bien.

-J'étais obligé, la pub, tu vois. Mais en vrai cela doit faire au moins la millième fois que tu me fais cette menace et je suis toujours pas dehors... Donc-

-Bien si c'est ce qu'il te faut.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva en un geste sur les épaules de Derek qui traversa le salon sans que Scott, Lydia et les autres ne cillent une fois. Alors que Stiles allait s'indigner sur la lâcheté de ses amis, il ressentit une vive douleur lorsqu'il tomba à terre, sous le choc, la respiration coupé.

Aie.

Il était dehors. Dans le froid. La porte fermé.

Il s'insurgea. Ok. Il avait vraiment mis sa menace à exécution, il ne douterait plus jamais de sa parole.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il rêvait où ils continuaient de faire la réunion sans lui?

-J'ai compris Surwolf! Promis je ne t'embêterais plus, je te dirais plus rien même si je pense que tu es un tueur psychopathe qui ne sait pas saluer, enfin pas moi mais les autres et je voulais juste t'aider. mais je sais t'es fort, t'acceptes pas l'aide, j'ai compris mais si je continue de hurler, y a les voisins qui vont rappliquer et-

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'un Stiles, oui un il était devenue une marque à lui tout seul mais avec un copyright attention, donc pas le droit de plagier. Le plagia c'est le mal.

Aie.

Sa tête cogna contre un mur l'interrompant dans ses réflexions qui avaient limite tourné en droit...

Il l'avait toujours dit. Il était droit comme type.

Lorsqu'il se vit plaqué contre un mur avec le regard noir de Derek sur lui, cela fit tilt et il lâcha:

-En fait c'est ça! T'as rien besoin de dire. T'as pas besoin de dire salut pour être poli. Un plaquage sur le mur, oui pas le sol t'es pas un rugbyman quoique tu pourrais avoir le physique, enfin si tu te laisses aller, cela...

Stiles déglutit face au grognement de Derek alors il s'empressa de le rassurer pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dehors:

-Ce plaquage sur le mur, tu vois, c'est un salut made in Surwolf, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte...

En voyant l'expression doublement assombrie de Derek, il eut presque envie de ravaler sa révélation dont il était pourtant fier mais il fallait croire...

Qu'il aimait se faire saluer par Derek.

Un véritable salut made in Surwolf.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est vraiment humour con mais :') le soir... Ou...pas.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine.**


	3. Apprendre à Derek, à sourire

**Note de l'autrice:** **J'ai fait un atelier avec d'autres autrices d'ici, ce qui fait que voilà un nouveau petit drabble en 20 min... Alors... Il est très bizarre...**

 **Avant de lire, attendez vous à ce que cela parte dans tous les sens, vu que j'avais en plus du thème de mon recueil à respecter x), j'avais aussi le thème "voyage en bateau" et un lien avec la poésie...**

* * *

 **Règle n°3: Apprendre à Derek, à sourire**

-Es-tu là, Scott, petit moussaillon?!

-Stiles...tu...

-Oh, mes petits couillons!

Regard choqué de Scott qui s'était tût.

-Chut on est dans un bateau, il faut que les naïades y croient vraiment pour qu'elles émergent.

Scott soupira, blasé. Vraiment, avec Stiles, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge...

-Je sais, tu m'aimes comme Derek également doit m'adorer, sans moi, après tout il ne serait pas là.

Scott ne le regardait plus, las de ces conneries, son esprit emporté très loin, au Guatemala.

-Ah mais je sais! Pour faire intervenir les naïades, elles aiment beaucoup qu'on chante!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi les naïades vont venir libérer Derek... pour ta manière de chanter...hum...touchante.

-Hé! s'offusqua Stiles, je chante très bien, môsieur, je suis sûr que les naïades vont revenir!

Stiles s'agitait, excité regardant tout autour de lui, éclairé par les menhir.

-Je suis sûr que cela ferait sourire Derek, tiens! Mais oui! Les naïades, elles aiment bien le sourire, cela fait chasser même les pires tempêtes, oui, Scott, me regarde pas comme ça. Superstition ou pas, si Derek souriait, il n'y aurait jamais eu de tempêtes et donc pas de naïades sur cette pauvre barque d'un simple lac...

-Mais ce n'était pas une tempête qui s'est abattu sur notre plaque-

-Rooh, Scott ne soit pas si rabat-joie, déjà c'est une barque, c'est pareil, rien qu'un loup-garou présent sur une petite barque sur le lac, c'est une tempête effroyable.

Stiles sourit avant d'ajouter devant le regard de Scott: c'est vrai! Il pète de ces câbles...

-Je maintiens que chanter ne fera que son-

-Rien d'autre que casser des carreaux, tu veux dire!

-La ferme Jackson!

Une même voix face à la déficience mentale de Jackson. Avec le temps, il était vrai, il ne faisait que blondir...

Stiles se détourna de Jackson et regarda Scott, qui était secrètement heureux puisqu'il avait l'air d'abandonner son projet de chanter. Stiles se mit à gesticuler:

-Je t'assure! S'il se mettait à sourire, on ne serait pas dans cette merde. Et depuis le début d'ailleurs! Mon père le prend pour un tueur en série, ce que franchement, je ne me met pas à douter quand je vois à tel point qu'il est soupe au lait!

Soupir. Encore un. Mais Stiles continua son monologue:

-Tu penses qu'il est crispé des joues? Je devrais peut-être trouver des bâtons pour lui piquer ses joues, se serait efficace?

-Euh Stiles...ce n'est pas que je doutes que tu es, dans tes propositions, perspicace-

-Mais oui, je sais, je devrais prendre ses joues et les tirer comme les grands-mère peut-être que ses muscles seront alors tellement lâches que cela lui ferait sourire...

-Qui veux-tu faire sourire? gronda Derek.

-Oh! souffla Stiles comprenant enfin le regard gêné de Scott avant de respirer un grand coup et de se tourner tout en chantant, oh Derek,tu t'es libéré des naïades comme de la noyade, seul comme le roi du linceul, tu es le rock de mon cœur, que ton sourire, me fait dire...

Malheureusement, le son de sa voix se cassa, sa voix se serait-elle brisé à force de déclamer des vers ou serait-ce une intervention étrangère? Nul ne le sait. Si ce n'était que c'était une toute autre chanson...

* * *

 **Oui... C'est con. Et le lien avec la poésie si vous vous demandez... En plus des vers que chante Stiles à la fin... Vous remarquerez qu'à chaque fois que cela va à la ligne... La dernière syllabe rime soit avec la syllabe suivante ou celle encore après... Oui comme si chaque fois qu'on va à la ligne... C'était un nouveau vers qui commençait -' Donc je me suis un peu embêtée à faire ça, en plus en 20 min x)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**

 **PS: dernière chose, si jamais vous avez une idée, ici c'était le sourire pour Derek. Mais si vous avez une idée inventée (genre le premier drabble, la déco rouge c'était à cause du thème que j'avais pour un atelier) ou en lien avec la série (comme le sourire ou encore bonjour ect...), n'hésitez pas :)**


End file.
